


Drunk

by coockie8



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: During a mission, someone gets Ed drunk. Things turn very bad for Ed when the alcohol dampens his normal spitfire personality.





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Warning; this is pretty graphic. I wanted to write a Hohenheim/Ed non-con fic fro a while ('Cause I'm garbage), but I've also wanted to try my hand at 'rape aftermath', so I lumped them in together. I hope I did okay; enjoy.

Ed couldn’t remember how he’d gotten into this situation. He knew he’d been on a mission for the Military; Al had to stay behind because it was an undercover sort of thing, and he drew too much attention. He’d been in a bar; someone continuously buying him drinks. He knew he was too young to drink, but he was posing as someone much older, and was nervous that refusing them would blow his cover, so he’d accepted them. Thinking back, he probably should’ve drunk them slowly, having never drank before, but he couldn’t stand the taste and wanted the vile liquid out of his mouth as quickly as possible. Around three drinks in is when he started to feel it; fuzzy, and light headed. By the sixth, he was almost completely out of it; barely able to keep his head up. That’s when the man had approached and offered him a ride back to his hotel. Ed didn’t agree, but he also didn’t disagree; hadn’t had the sense to, so now he was collapsed on the couch in some stranger’s hotel room; staring groggily up at the ceiling fan and giggling like it was the funniest thing he’d ever seen.

“You should eat something,” The stranger stated.

Ed sat up at looked up at the tall, blond man; he seemed familiar, but Ed couldn’t place it in his intoxicated state

“N-Not hungry,” He slurred before bursting out into another fit of giggles.

The man put a glass of water down on the coffee table and sat next to Ed; putting a hand on his thigh. Ed grinned at the touch

“Handsy,” He giggled.

The man smiled and leaned close to Ed; nuzzling his neck; inhaling his scent

“You’ve gotten so beautiful, Edward; like a rare drop of golden sunshine,” He breathed.

Ed shuddered before giggling again

“Y-Ya know; thas gotta be the nicest thing anyone’s ever said ta me,” He slurred; trying to stand but stumbling.

The man quickly caught his and held him up

“Perhaps we should go to bed?” He suggested.

Ed shook his head

“Nah; not sleepy,” He hummed; wrapping his arms around the man’s waist and clinging to him; breathing in his scent.

Ed’s eyes hooded; he knew that smell

“Dad…” He mumbled; tightening his grip.

The man wrapped his arms around Ed’s body and hushed him

“There’s no need for that here; I’m just another person,” He breathed.

Ed’s eyes widened momentarily and he started to giggle before pulling away and trying to force himself to frown

“H-Hohenheim? You jackass!” He laughed; covering his mouth to stifle his giggle-snorts.

Hohenheim raised an eyebrow before pulling Ed against him again

“I do believe you’re far too young to be drinking,” He commented.

Ed returned the embrace and just hummed

“You’re the one who bought me all those drinks,” He scolded light-heartedly.

Hohenheim lead Ed into a small kitchen like area and leaned him against the counters before wetting a cloth and putting it against Ed’s forehead

“Was I? No, I think you’re mistaken,” He cooed; obviously lying.

Ed snorted in laughter before swatting the cloth away

“Whatever, old man,” He hummed.

Hohenheim approached Ed and slowly removed his coat and over shirt; leaving him in just his tank top and pants. Ed blinked before giggling again

“It warm,” He laughed.

Hohenheim chuckled at Ed’s less than stellar vocabulary before shedding his coat as well; gently grabbing Ed’s hips

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, but I had no idea you’d gotten so radiant,” He purred.

Ed blinked in confusion before giggling

“C’mon; I’m not that great,” He sighed contently; reaching up to cover his mouth as a light blush spread over his cheeks.

Hohenheim smiled before slowly pulling Ed’s hand away and placing a gentle kiss to his lips. Ed gasped softly; Hohenheim taking full advantage and worming his tongue into his son’s mouth. Ed closed his eyes and moaned softly; gripping at his father’s arms. Hohenheim broke the kiss and stared down at Ed; who was flushed and panting

“You taste like honey,” He purred.

Ed licked his lips and grinned at Hohenheim

“You taste like spit,” He snickered.

Hohenheim just chuckled softy and leaned down to kiss and lick Ed’s neck while unbuckling his belt. Ed whimpered softly and wrapped his arms around Hohenheim’s back

“Daddy,” He breathed; hips stuttering forward.

Hohenheim shuddered as he removed Ed’s belt and tugged his pants open; yanking Ed’s boxers down under his cock, which had begun to take interest in their activities. Hohenheim dropped to his knees and gently ran his tongue over the head of Ed’s cock. Ed whined and gripped the edge of the counter with his right hand while resting his left arm behind his back

“Dad,” He breathed; hips stuttering forward again; knees shaking as he desperately tried to hold his balance in his alcohol induced state.

Hohenheim stood and lead Ed back to the couch; sitting him down on it before sitting next to him; arm still hooked around his waist. Ed crawled closer to Hohenheim and boldly grabbed the bulge in the front of his pants while licking his cheek. Hohenheim licked his lips and pulled Ed into his lap; squeezing his ass. Ed whined softly as he pulled his tank top over his head and tossed it away

“S’too hot in here,” He commented before pushing a sloppy kiss to Hohenheim’s lips.

Hohenheim groaned and nearly tore Ed’s pants from his body before pinning him to the couch

“You were too young back then; I could have killed you, but now you can handle it,” He purred as he unbuckled his belt and opened his pants to pull his cock out.

Ed giggled before looking up at Hohenheim in a daze

“I was 4 when you left,” He commented.

Hohenheim pulled back slightly; stroking a rather intimidating erection as he licked his lips

“Exactly; I would have torn you in half,” He purred before flipping Ed over and pulling his hips up.

Ed gasped softly when Hohenheim spread his cheeks and spit on his hole

“S’pretty big; think I’m still too small,” He mumbled; burying his face in his arms before sluggishly trying to wriggle out of Hohenheim’s grip “I don’t want it.”

Hohenheim snarled softly and brought a warning smack across Ed’s ass before pressing the head of his cock against Ed’s tiny, virgin hole. Ed whimpered and looked over his shoulder; eyes pleading

“Dad,” He sniffled.

Hohenheim ignored him and started to press inside. Ed jerked forward and yelped; tears stinging at the corner of his eyes at the burn

“Stop, stop, stop!” He cried.

Hohenheim reached forward and covered his mouth and he continued to press inside; groaning at the fresh, tight heat. Ed let out muffled sobs as he tried to crawl away. Hohenheim kept a bruising grip on Ed’s hips as he bottomed out

“Good boy, Edward; keeping yourself pure for me,” He praised; nibbling on Ed’s neck.

Ed continued to sob as he clawed at the couch

“Please,” He whimpered behind Hohenheim’s hand “Dad, stop.”

Hohenheim pulled out halfway before slowly sinking back in; just enjoying the tightness

“I really am glad I get to be the one to take your innocence,” He panted.

Ed took deep, laboured breaths

“It hurts,” He sniffled; reaching back in a sluggish attempt to push Hohenheim away, and failing miserably.

Hohenheim wrapped his arms around Ed’s waist and picked up the pace of his thrusts; pounding him into the couch. Ed cried out pathetically; clawing at whatever part of Hohenheim he could reach

“Stop, you’re hurting me!” He screeched.

Hohenheim pulled out and flipped him over before sinking back in. Ed weakly pushed on Hohenheim’s chest; softly begging him to stop. Hohenheim tightly gripped Ed’s hips and started, almost violently, pounding into him; not caring about the blood that was soaking into the couch beneath Ed’s butt. Ed slumped and let his head fall to the side; eyes going blank as he stared at the wall; just waiting for it all to end. Hohenheim sunk his teeth into Ed’s neck; leaving a harsh bruise as he slammed his weight against him. Through the searing pain that shot up his spine every time Hohenheim thrusted, Ed felt a dull ache in his hips as they groaned under the harsh treatment Hohenheim was giving them. Ed pressed his right hand into a purplish-black wound on Hohenheim’s shoulder and whimpered; it really did feel like he was slowly being split in half. His alcohol fogged brain couldn’t wrap itself fully around what was happening or why; leaving Ed feeling hollow, and confused.

“Daddy…?”

 

The next morning was not fun; in _any_ way, shape, or form. The first thing Ed noticed when he woke up was the splitting headache that felt like someone had taken an axe to his skull. Second was the sharp, stabbing pain in his backside that shot up his spine every time he moved. Third was the dull, nagging ache in his hips; like he’d been forced to do the splits and then slowly had more and more weight piled on top of him. Fourth was the putrid smell of blood and semen on top of the awfully familiar smell that clung to everything in his old house; it was all over him, like he’d slept in a pile of his dad’s old clothes; he‘d have to take a shower. Last was the cool air against his bare skin and dried, crusty stickiness underneath his butt; that he’d apparently slept in. Naked. Ed slowly sat up; one hand on his head, the other on his lower back; wincing at the several different kinds of pain that currently wracked his body. He carefully stood up and limped to the bathroom; he felt gross, and needed a bath desperately. He opened the bathroom door with the intention of doing just that before stopping dead when he caught sight of himself in the full body mirror on the back of the bathroom door.

Ed turned and looked at himself; eyes wide with horror. His hips, arm, right, and what was left of his left thigh were covered in deep, angry bruises; blood and semen caked the insides of his thighs; hickeys and bruising bite marks dotted him like leprosy. His hair was tousled; braid pulled loose. Before Ed could consciously react to his appearance, tears began to fall from his eyes; it didn’t take a genius to tell what had happened, and without thinking, Ed’s right hand collided with the mirror; shattering it so he no longer had to look at the aftermath of last night. He entered the bathroom and softly closed the door behind himself.

 

By the time Ed was able to drag himself out of the bathroom, it had been nearly destroyed. Once Ed had closed himself in there, he’d immediately gotten into the bath and almost violently scrubbed the remnants of last night of his skin; uncontrollably sobbing as he did. He scrubbed until his skin was pink, and he was _positive_ there wasn’t a trace left of whoever had done this. Then he’d immediately gotten out of the tub and smashed the mirror above the sink so he didn’t have to see himself. Then he got to breaking whatever else he could get his hands on; he knew it was disrespectful and he’d have to pay for it, but Ed couldn’t control himself and he didn’t know what else to do. He didn’t really tie himself to a sexuality, but, as corny as he was, he had been… Saving himself. So on top of being violated, beaten, and treated like a pump, he felt robbed… Dirtied; tainted. Now, after fixing his pants and getting dressed, he was curled up in the corner of the bed in the corner of the room; sobbing softly into his knees. He knew he’d have to get up soon; he still had that mission, but he didn’t know how he was supposed to keep his mind on the mission after what had happened.

Ed stood and left the hotel room; limping heavily and wincing as he walked. He walked up to the telephone in the hallway and picked it up before dialing a number the leaning against the wall to help hold himself up on his battered, tired legs.

 _“Hello?”_ Roy’s voice answered on the other end.

Ed sniffled softly; biting his lip as he forced himself not to openly sob

“C-Colonel,” He stammered; reaching up with his free hand to wipe his tears away.

He honestly didn’t know why he’d called Roy; maybe because he was the only person who Ed knew that could pull him out of the mission. Ed didn’t know.

 _“Fullmetal?”_ Roy asked; sounding surprised; Ed had only just started the mission yesterday.

Ed whimpered softly under his breath

“Yeah, I… I have a bit of a problem,” He decided to go with; he didn’t want to tell Roy what had happened; afraid of how he’d react.

Ed honestly wasn’t in the proper state to deal with Roy if he turned out to be one of those ‘men can’t be raped’ people.

 _“What’s wrong, are you hurt?”_ Roy wondered; trying to keep the concern out of his voice.

Ed swallowed thickly

“Uh… Actually, yeah; I am,” He admitted.

Roy chair creaked as he sat up

 _“How badly, are you in the hospital?”_ He openly worried.

Ed’s pressed his lips together before taking in a shaking breath

“N-No… But I think I might need to me,” He mumbled; hoping that Roy couldn’t tell he was crying.

There was some rustling

 _“Where are you?”_ Roy asked firmly.

Ed swallowed thickly before looking at the little sign under the phone that had the name, number, and address of the hotel. He adjusted the phone against his ear and told Roy the name of the hotel. There was more rustling

 _“Stay put, I’m coming to get you,”_ Roy informed before the line was cut off.

Ed lowered his gaze and hung up the phone before sliding down the wall and choking a sob; hiding his face in his hands. He knew he should head to the lobby, but he couldn’t find the will to move.

 

Ed figured he must’ve fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing he knew he was waking up in a moving car; sitting next to Roy. He groggily turned to look at the Colonel before quickly looking away; suddenly feeling _extremely_ ashamed

“You didn’t have to come; I was just calling to let you know I wouldn’t be… Able to complete the mission,” He mumbled.

Roy glanced at Ed out of the corner of his eye; looking over what bruises were visible, but not commenting on them; it was obvious what had happened

“It’s fine; you sounded like you were in a lot of pain when you called, I didn’t want you straining yourself,” he assured.

Ed looked out the window and the rest of the drive went by in silence.

 

Roy stayed with Ed at the hospital; Ed hadn’t asked him to, but it was obvious he didn’t want to be alone, so Roy had stayed. Roy was sitting in a chair next to the bed Ed was lying on as the Doctor asked him questions. Just general health questions, before he finally got the reason Ed was there

“So, what brings you here today? Colonel Mustang said it was urgent,” He asked.

Ed averted his gaze and bit his lip

“I… I don’t remember what happened,” He mumbled; hiding his face in his hair “When I woke up I was covered in blood and bruises, and in agony.”

The Doctor hummed softly before approaching Ed and starting to look him over; Ed tensing up every time he was touched. Roy sighed softly as he watched Ed. Once the Doctor was done with his examination, he left the room to look over what he’d found. Ed covered his mouth and took deep breaths. Roy reached out and left his hand hovering over Ed’s

“Fullmetal; may I?” He asked.

Ed looked up and at Roy in confusion before looking at his hand and slowly nodding. Roy gently grasped Ed’s hand; carefully stroking the top of it with his thumb

“I’m not going anywhere until we found out who did this,” He assured.

Ed let a tiny smile slip and he gently gripped Roy’s hand

“Thank you, Colonel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was that alright?? I take constructive criticism. Also; unlike most of my oneshots, I won't be writing any sequels for this one, sorry. This is just a oneshot. 
> 
> Fun Fact about me (In case you couldn't tell): I don't like Hohenheim all that much, I think he's kind of a jerk.
> 
> Please comment; comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
